


The Immortal Phoenix

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Allison is a shadowhunter, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a Failwolf, Eventual Sterek, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Hurt Stiles, John Stilinkski is an Elder, M/M, Magic Stiles, Magical stiles, Mating, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Rebuilt Hale House, Romantic Soulmates, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Soulmates, Stiles can fight, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles is named after a anime character, Stiles-centric, The alpha pack is a clan of vampires, This is a redo for my last fic that I abandoned, Top Derek Hale, because it helps with the plot, shadowhunter and mortal instruments dynamics but its not a crossover, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles couldn't believe what was happening. They were abandoning him. Kicking him out of the pack.  He thought he was out of game for good  but when his father told him he was half angel half warlock, well he couldn't leave that story unresolved. Traveling through different dimensions Stiles comes back with a new attitude and power. Maybe the pack misjudged when they said he was weak. Because from what they could tell this man could be the one to save Beacon Hills from the Clan of Vampires and the Darach moving in on the Hale Territory</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelations

Stiles’ POV

“So what is this all about?” I asked sitting in the living room of the burnt down Hale House. The entire pack was here: Derek, Isaac, Erica and Boyd; along with Scott who decided to become Derek’s beta after the whole Kanima debacle and Cora, Derek’s long lost sister who made herself known a couple weeks ago. 

Jackson is here also, deciding that being with a pack is what he needed. The Argents and the pack created an uneasy truce recently; that caused a lot of uproar in their Shadowhunter family, a lot of them didn’t agree with this alliance. Saying it went against their sacred traditions. But Chris shut down that drama real quick.

Allison has become a sort of representative for the Shadowhunters, but is also a rightful member of the pack. And lastly we have Lydia, the banshee is now fully aware of the supernatural and joined the pack to keep her boyfriend and best friend safe. I would say it pained me that Lydia and Jackson are officially together for good. But I’ve had my eyes on a certain alpha for a while. Lydia and I have a completely platonic relationship now, well more of platonic on my side. Lydia still doesn’t pay attention to me.

“I’ve called you here to talk about your position in this pack,” I stared at Derek in confusion. “Okay, cool, am I getting more responsibility?” “No Stiles. You have, no place in this pack. You being here and around my betas and the girls is a distraction.” I shook my head at Derek’s words, “no, Derek. You can’t be doing what I think you’re doing.” I said giving a nervous chuckle. 

“Oh for Pete’s sake Stiles! You are not wanted here. We all end up getting hurt or trapped or something because you can’t take care of yourself!” Jackson shouted but stopped when Derek flashed his trademark alpha eyes. I can’t believe what’s happening right now. After everything I have done for this pack. Holding Derek up in a pool for two hours while lizard Jackson threatened to eat us. 

Sleepless nights of endless research! Is this what I get for devoting my time to these spoiled runts! I looked at all of their faces. They all averted their gaze except for Jackson who had a smug smirk on his face. I stared at Scott for a little longer than the others. My best friend, my brother. He’s just going to abandon me after everything.

“Okay,” I said calmly. “Okay?” Derek said confused. “Okay, I’ll leave you guys alone, but if you ask for help, research, whatever; don’t expect an eager reply,” I said. I didn’t leave any room for more discussion, leaving the room and heading to my jeep. I passed Peter in the burned foyer; he gave me an apologetic look of sympathy and I returned it with s grateful smile. 

I got in my jeep and made it about 3 miles away from Derek’s house before breaking down into tears. I could feel my heart breaking like a dragon ball z battle field.

I entered my home not too longer later. I went into the kitchen and was startled by my father standing next to the sink. “So, explain to me why sneaking out was such a good idea,” he said but I wasn’t in the mood to joke. I sat down at the dining room table. My father followed me into the other room. “Alright, this seems serious. What’s going on son?” he asked tentatively. 

“Dad, I have to tell you what’s been going on for this past year, why I’ve been lying to you and sneaking out and...” I was rambling and he stopped me. “Stiles, stop, I know about the supernatural. “The Shadow World” as your pack likes to call them,” My eyes widened in surprise. “What? I’m sorry did I just hear correctly?” I asked dumbfounded.

“I’m going to teach you about your family history, staring with what your mother and I are.

\- - - 

“So you’re a God?” I asked confused. “Dad stop shitting with me,” I said irritated. “This is serious Stiles, I’m an Elder. All of the legends are true, Greek & Roman Mythology, Egyptian, Norse, King Arthur and Camelot," he explained and I nodded. “Which God are you? Ares, Mars, the God of War," he said expecting me to blow up with anger or laughter probably. "I call bullshit." I said simply. Dad rolled his eyes and his body started to glow and the house started to vibrate until he was standing 7ft tall. Looking a lot buffer and a lot younger. But he stilled looked the same. "I retract my calling of bullshit," I said timidly. He transformed back into his human form and stared at me with concern. "Are you angry?" He asked and I had to ponder on that. "No I am not angry just confused as to why you didn't tell me." "I thought I was keeping you safe." "So what about mom?" I inquired. "What type of Mystical creature was she? Let me guess, a Witch?" I said jokingly trying to lighten the mood. Dad didn't return the laugh, instead he looked at me expectantly. "No," I said disbelievingly. "I was joking! Mom was seriously a Witch?" "You're mother was a witch apart of the Phoenix Coven. Deriving from the Phoenix Source. The most first and most powerful source of magic. Your coven is the oldest and most powerful out there. Even though most of them decided to leave this dimension after the recent witch hunting before you were born." I sat down in the chair again taking a deep breathe. "So, you're a Greek God and Mom was a Magician. What does that make me?" I asked hesitantly. I doubt neither of us were ready for this answer. 

“You are both Stiles.”


	2. My Time in Avalon

Stiles POV 

Flashback***

"So you're a God?" I asked confused. "Dad stop shitting with me," I said irritated. "This is serious Stiles, I'm an Elder. All of the legends are true, Greek & Roman Mythology, Egyptian, Norse, King Arthur and Camelot," he explained and I nodded. "Which God are you?" "Ares, Mars, the God of War," he said expecting me to blow up with anger or laughter probably. "I call bullshit." I said simply. 

Dad rolled his eyes and his body started to glow and the house started to vibrate until he was standing 7ft tall. Looking a lot buffer and a lot younger. But he stilled looked the same. "I retract my calling of bullshit," I said timidly. He transformed back into his human form and stared at me with concern. "Are you angry?" He asked and I had to ponder on that. 

"No, I am not angry, just confused as to why you didn't tell me." "I thought I was keeping you safe." "So what about mom?" I inquired. "What type of Mystical creature was she? Let me guess, a Witch?" I said jokingly trying to lighten the mood. Dad didn't return the laugh, instead he looked at me expectantly. 

"No," I said disbelievingly. "I was joking! Mom was seriously a Witch?" "You're mother was a witch apart of the Phoenix Coven. Deriving from the Phoenix Source. The most first and most powerful source of magic. Your coven is the oldest and most powerful out there. Even though most of them decided to leave this dimension after the recent witch hunting before you were born." I sat down in the chair again taking a deep breathe. "So, you're a Greek God and Mom was a Magician. What does that make me?" I asked hesitantly. I doubt neither of us were ready for this answer.

"You are both Stiles."

 

End of flashback***

The sound of a train whistle through me out of my thoughts. That memory of when my powers were first revealed to me, was Two years ago. Well two years in the dimension that has been my home. It's only been 3 and a half months in the Earth Realm. 

So much has changed since then. I've gotten stronger, I've grown. I wasn't the same human that left Beacon Hills, I was a changed man. 

Flashback*** 

"I'm an Elder? Witch?" I asked incredulously. "Of course not Stiles! You're and Elder Warlock. You're a boy," my father replied as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet. I stood up and started pacing, making sure I didn't go into another panic attack. 

"Elders have recently been forbidden to peruse relationships with Downworlders, Demons, or Humans. Even more so for an Elder of the High Council. I was arranged to get married to Athena, Jupiter wanted us to create a child that had both of our Warrior instincts. But I ran away and spent sometime on the Earth Realm. Here I met a powerful young witch named Claudia, and we fell in love. But soon enough the Elders found us and we had to leave, run, for they would have killed your mother," My Dad said somberly. 

When we moved to Beacon Hills, Talia Hale instantly became a good friend of ours. And instantly we knew of her nature as a werewolf. Talia stood by our side protected us from detection from the Elders. We then named you as a gift to her," then suddenly it clicked. My name was InuYasha, it was Japanese for wolf forest spirit. In honor of the Hale Wolf Pack. 

"So why haven't I been able to tap into my power?" I asked. "When your mother was pregnant with you, she almost died because the amount of power and energy you had couldn't be well contained. It almost led the Elders right to us."

"So when you were born your mother and I put a binding spell on your magic and spiritual abilities. But your energy was a lot stronger than hers and mine. When she performed the spell and it worked perfectly, it took a toll on her." 

"Her dementia," I said to myself.

"But I think it's time we unlocked your power," he said. "How?" "We need to go to another member of your coven of course. They're the only ones who know the unbinding spell." 

Dad stood up slowly and walked towards the stairs ascending to the second level; me in tow. "Okay, cool. Where are they? Are we talking another state or another continent?" I asked excitedly. I would give anything to get out of Beacon Hills. And meeting a distant relative was a plus. 

"More like another universe," he said and I froze. "Excuse moi?" I asked. "Stiles! We're going to Camelot, or as it is now called: Avalon!" 

End Flashback***

Avalon was an amazing place and a perfect home. It had the style of the Middle Ages but incorporated advanced technology. This is the place is where I met my mentor and distant cousin Killian, a vampire named Sadie who could barely be trusted if you weren't best friends, and a werewolf who reminded me a lot of Derek. Parker was a good guy, but my feelings for that same old alpha had never let me give Parker and I a chance. 

One of the first cons about training in Avalon; I arrived smack dab in the middle of a civil war between the citizens and it's tyrant ruler Azazel. While I trained in magic and combat, not really knowing how to use my Elder abilities because all Elders locked themselves in Danu Talis, we battled Azazel's forces and then I battled the Warlock himself. In the end I came out victorious and Avalon is now being rightfully ruled by Killian and his now wife Nailah. Who also happens to be Azazel's daughter. 

Another train whistle blew signaling our arrival on Earth. I gathered my bags and spelled them to move behind me by themselves. I said goodbye to Bones, the really hot train conductor with an amazing bone structure. 

Looking out of the train and into the Beacon Hills Train Station, I took a deep, long breath before meeting my father outside. 

\- - -

"So how have the visits to Danu Talis been?" I asked as we ate Chinese food. "Honestly they've been stressful. Jupiter and Hera have been upset about that uproar in Avalon, and they're also still holding a grudge about me leaving." After I left for Avalon I told father to try and make amends with the Elders, they could come in handy. "They're giving a lot of trouble for keeping in contact with you and others. They're trying to maintain this whole illusion of being better than demons, Shadowhunters, and Downworlders by isolating themselves."

Recently it's been common knowledge that the Elders have broken off contact with all other beings. No one knows why expect for me and a handful of people in Avalon. It's starting to make their agents on the other Shadowrealms anxious not knowing where their masters are and why they've stopped communicating.

For the rest of the night I chatted with my father and caught up. We laughed, got drunk, ate and discussed some of the knowledge I've picked up during my studies, the spells I've learned and my inherited abilities from my Elder side. 

Turns out that since my father is Mars Ultor I have a natural ability for combat and battle strategy knowledge. Of course this all had to be locked away for the majority of my life. 

After a long night my Dad went on his shift at three sheriff station and I want to sleep. I miss calculated my arrival by a a couple weeks thinking that school started tomorrow but it's actually been in session for two weeks. 

Tomorrow I would have to face my former pack, hopefully whatever supernatural worm that decided to come up from the dirt would wait a while for me to get settled.

-                          -                          -

The final bell had rung right as I entered the classroom. The Physics teacher stared at me expectantly as I sat down in my seat. "And you are?" She asked with a rude demeanor. "Stiles Stilinski."

This teacher, Mrs. Garcia, looked through her attendance list and scowled. "It says here your name is..." She started but I cut her off. "Continue with the class ma'am, not my name. There's a reason you teach physics and not foreign literature." My remark caused the class to erupt I laughter. Mrs. Garcia rolled her eyes and blushed before looking back down at the list and started to gather the worksheets to pass them out. 

Five minutes later Scott, Allison and Isaac enter the classroom and I ducked to hide from their attention. But as always hiding somehow makes people find me faster. Scott froze in his tracks as he noticed my presence. 

Fuck.


	3. Meeting Deucalion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the no space in between the paragraphs... I think my laptop's time has finally come. Next chapter will have a lot more action. You'll really see what Stiles' is made of. Enjoy! Please comment and suggest what you would like to see next!

Stiles POV  
For the rest of the class the Garcia went over the requirements for 11th grade physics with me, which was unnecessary, as well as going over the lesson that I could do in my sleep.  
But I was distracted because I knew Scott was discussing my arrival in Beacon Hills with Allison and Isaac. My curiosity got the best of me and I muttered a spell to improve my hearing. "Augendae auditum."  
Suddenly all sounds became sharper. "He seems different don't you think? He looks less scrawny than before," I heard Isaac comment. "And his style has been improved. He's still wearing flannel but he makes it look hot," Allison said causing me to blush. I could picture Scott rolling his eyes, "We need  
to ask him where he went for the past few months. For all we know the Vampires have gotten to him." VAMPIRES? Fucking hell. I just wanted one break in my life! Is that too much to ask for?  
The bell rang and I had managed to lose the Werewolves and Shadowhunter with blending into the crowd and casting a spell that masks my scent and heartbeat.  
I stayed in stealth mode although I'm pretty sure Scott and the others told the entire pack not to mention oh my way to my Orchestra elective I crossed paths with surprise stricken Boyd. That was probably the most emotion I'd ever seen on his face.  
After the final bell I went to check up on other faculty members and students who stayed after; just to see how they were doing. It's only been a couple months for them but I've been gone for two years.  
But before I could leave the building I saw the familiar sight of the entire pack heading urgently to the gymnasium. It's none of my business. Last time I spoke to them I was exiled from the Hale Pack. I turned around but then I heard a familiar voice call my name. Just my luck I turn around to see Derek Friggan Hale. Shock written all over his face, he wanted to come closer to me but one of the pack called him and he rushed reluctantly to the gym.  
My curiosity got the best of me and I snuck towards the gym and went into a balcony seat undetected. Without to use of a camouflage spell. But I casted one for safe keeping. "odorem, oris et cordis, insignis."  
The entire pack was there: Scott, Isaac, Erica, Cora, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia and Allison. As well as Danny. It was about time they let him in. The real genius with computers wasn't in on the Shadow World when his help would be the best. No one said the Hale Pack was the Smart Pack.  
In the middle of the gym on the Beacon Hills Cyclone Symbol written in blood was the wolf symbol was a blood circle and in the middle of the circle was a dead body, Mrs. Garcia.  
"Man these leeches are sick. Every body we find it just gets more and more morbid." Jackson said disgustedly. "We need to get rid of these parasites," he continued. "They're not all parasites," Danny mumbled quietly. Causing Jackson to scoff. "You would be attracted to the vampires."  
"Who is this?" Derek asked irritably. "Mrs. Garcia," Allison spoke up, "the new Physics teacher." Derek ran a hand through his hair frustratingy and sighed. "The vampires, we've tried to find a pattern with these murders but they've led us to nothing. No one can figure out if these deaths mean something?" Derek asked but was greeted with silence.  
"This is why we should've kept Stiles. If we were there for him he wouldn't have left..." Cora started but a glare from her older brother shut her up. "Don't start Cora, don't any of you start. He left months ago, and if you think I don't regret practically driving him out of Beacon Hills then you're wrong. This why I've changed, we've all changed. But keeps hassling me about it and I'll right your throat out. With my teeth."  
Obviously you haven't changed that much, Sourwolf.  
"Well he's back now; and if I have anything to say about it I'm getting him back in this pack," Lydia said determinedly. Sure good luck with that.  
"He seems different though, more muscle, different clothes, and he has this weird aura around him. My instincts want to say he's a part of the Shadow World now but I know that's not the case," Scott explained perplexed.  
"Well then we should keep an eye out for him. Lord knows if he still won't be able to protect himself." Derek said causing me to roll my eyes. Oh you have no idea. After all this time their opinions haven't changed much. I'm still a weakling. I'll show them.  
"Potentia Pulsus." I whispered as I let go some of my aura. The gym lights started pulsing on and off and the gym floor starting to shake; putting the pack on high alert.  
A lot of other witches and warlocks don't usually unleash their aura with their magic unless they're in a really tough combat situation or if their trying to over achieve a spell.  
One thing I've learned is the Phoenix aura is a lot stronger than anyone else's. So unleashing it will at least cause an earthquake depending on the Witch. As well as being an Elder, unleashing my aura to its full potential would probably cause five natural disasters at once... In three different Shadowrealms. If I didn't whisper the spell, then the lights would've probably blown up in blue flames. Azula style.  
The pack left the gym quickly and I decided to leave too, teleporting to my car. My new beautiful Jeep Wrangler, Roscoe 2.0. The original was destroyed by my father after he got into a fight with Prometheus, the Elder who specializes in fire magic. Those two have always been at each other's throats. But I love Prometheus. He’s good man. Despite trying to maim my father with my car!  
\- - -  
The next day went normally in the beginning. I went to my first few classes. The pack giving me suspicious and curious glances, Lydia actually came up to me but I politely dismissed the conversation.  
As I was headed off campus during lunch two really attractive twins appeared in front of me. I instantly recognized them as Vampires.  
"Hi, can I help you?" I said politely, no point in kicking their asses right now. "You're stiles right?" The one on the left asked. "McCall's best friend?" He asked. I had to think about that for a second. Did I still love Scott? Yes. Was I angry at him still? Not as angry but still a little pissed. Can he earn back my forgiveness? Without a doubt, but he's gotta work hard for it. "Yes that's me, why?" I asked. "Well I'm Aiden Hayes," the one on the right said, "and this is my brother Ethan. And we're going to kidnap you now."  
This should be fun!  
Ethan lunged at me and swung but I dodged and sidestepped on instinct. Stop it Stiles! You want them to kidnap you! This is how we'll find out what the hell they want.  
Aiden grabbed me and rolled his eyes at his brother.  
"Take a nap," Aiden said calmly. Trying to compel. Little did he know Elder's can't be compelled. I feigned weariness, closed my eyes and slumped in his arms.  
"Why do you always have to take the violent way out? You're a vampire, we're persuasive. Why fight when we can get them to agree?" Aiden ranted as they put me into their car and pulled off.  
"I'm sorry I want to have a little fun. I wasn't expecting him to dodge my hit. It seems he's not as weak as the Hales made him out to be," Ethan replied.  
"Well let's hope he's weak enough, we don't need a pest on our hands; we need to stay on Deucalion's good side."  
\- - -  
A half an hour later the car stopped and they pulled me out. Unfortunately, I had to maintain the illusion of unconsciousness so I no way of telling where ii was.

Soon I was sat down and tied to a chair. Unexpectedly ice cold water was thrown on me and I shot up and gave my attackers irritated stares. The room was filled with The Twins, an intimidating looking man, an equally stiff woman and a blind man. My surroundings were dark, there was a musty smell and the grimy windows let in barely any sunlight. A typical vampire’s nest.

“Hello Stiles, or shall I say InuYasha. It truly is nice to meet the human mascot for the Hale Pack,” The man said in a sickly sweet voice. “I’m sure you’re aware that I’ve been gone for the past few months. I don’t hold that title, or any title, to the Pack anymore,” I said calmly; trying not to let the bitterness seep into my voice. I guess I’m not as over it as I thought.

 

The blind man hummed and paced slowly around the room. “Oh how rude of me! Let me introduce you to my Clan: This beauty here is Kali, you’ve met the twins,” he gestured to them respectively. “And this man in Ennis, fiercest warrior anyone has ever known.” I had to hold back a scoff. If only you knew who my father was. “And I am Deucalion, I bet it’s nice to know you aren’t the only one with an odd name.”

“So what’s the meaning of all of this? Why did you kidnap me?” I demanded. “All good time, InuYasha. But we rudely woke you up. Go back to sleep,’ Deucalion said before striking me in the face so hard I blacked out. Not a easy feat.

I’m so kicking their asses when I get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im glad you guys are enjoying the story. Sorry about the slow start but I promise it'll get better. Some people or person rather had an issue about stiles being so vulnerable to one punch from Deucalion when he's and Elder... I obviously didn't make it clear enough that Stiles hasn't come into his Elder Abilities yet. It's apart of the story and it involves the Phoenix. So please to this said person no more aggressive judgment when this story is just under way completely. As for Deucalion... I changed a lot more than what supernatural species he is... So when you find out then maybe him being Stiles' one punch man isn't so out of the ordinary. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the encouragment


	4. Concentration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sort of a filler chapter/intro to the fist big battle in the next chapter. Surprise! I'm back

“So what are we going to do with him?” As I entered consciousness I heard voices bickering. “We wait, keep him here and alive. Just wait until his pack gets here then we kill him and take what we need.” Deucalion answered. “Ugh this entire plan is pointless. His blood smells amazing, I can smell it from here and it’s practically calling out to me. We should go grab a bite before it’s too late.” Came from the cheshire voice of Kali. Oh you know it’s that Elder Phoenix blood; attracts all the sensitive noses. 

 

“You’ll stick to the original plan. Understood? His blood is not of your concern as of right now. And make sure to keep the sires away from him. We don’t need untrained newborns murdering him when he haven’t made progress.” They had Sires. It wasn't just the the five of them. Fuck my life. I was only prepared for a clan of vampires and to be back to Avalon in about a couple months. Now they had a much bigger operation. And it looked like they were pretty much undercover. The Shadowhunters in general let alone the Clave didn’t know about this clan because technically they had kidnapped a human breaking the accords. 

I closed my eyes and meditated. “Ostende mihi locum regni statum,” I whispered to myself I opened my eyes to see that my sight was clearer and everything had a slight blue tinge to it. Suddenly I was having an an out of body experience and I was ascending from my place higher and higher until I was outside looking into where I was being held. A warehouse on the docks of the town a 15 minute train ride from BH. Remembering my location I was placed back into my body and prepared to psychically link with my dad.

 

It took a second but fortunately my father was connected with a mind link. “Son, should I be worried? You may have not used it in about 2 years/3 months but you do have a cell phone.” Came the confused and slightly amused tone of his Elder father. “I came back to Beacon Hills because of a certain vampire infestation. I’ve been kidnapped by them and I need your help.” My reply was a boisterous laugh from my father. “What do you need my help for? You’re more than capable of taking out a couple of century old vampires.” 

“As sweet and rightfully hubris of you. I dont need the vampires or The Pack knowing about my power for right now. So call in the pack for a rescue mission but you need to come along too. These vampires seem a lot more than dangerous than ones a couple centuries old. We might need Mars Ultor.” 

 

My father’s serious tone set in. “You got it. I’ll try to tip off the packs while playing dumb. But should I show up to the scene as someone else?” My father inquired. “Come as Killian. Cousin is intimidating like an Elder but human enough to not be completely questioned.”I replied. “I’ll see you soon, InuYasha. But remember, just because your plan is very important to you doesn’t mean you should risk your well being in hopes of executing it. The mission isn’t before your life. It’s after.” 

There was the battle wisdom of Mars for you. “Understood.” After that I cut off the link. I closed my eyes and waited. I was still the hyper-active, ADHD kid but i gained two key skils to counteract that. Patience and Concentration. Nowadays I opted to behaving like the old Stiles when I let my guard down. When I was comfortable. But thats not a common feeling I have being back home. Meditation was the best was to make you mentally sound and in perspective of your purpose in your upcoming battle, mission, whatever situation. It was a very spiritual process that not many people today have contact with. 

 

So I waited.

I concentrated.

Until I heard a giant crash and Roar.

This roar was primal, powerful, and commanding and it invigorated an energy within me that made my blood boil and magic surge. I’ve never felt anything like it yet I knew exactly where it had came from. But why was my soul, my powers, my being reacting to Derek in such a way?

**Author's Note:**

> This Magic Stiles Fic suits me a lot better than New and Improved. I just wanted to change the transformation between normal Stiles to powerful Stiles differently. Plus I wasn't happy with the story line. I was originally going to include Shadowhunters or the Nicolas Flamel series but after reading the series and watching the show recently they've become this new obsessions with mine that I just had to incorporate. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
